The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
Due to the spread of the Internet and advances in hardware technology in recent years, an ever-increasing number of users now use information processing apparatuses such as personal computers, mobile telephones, and TV apparatuses. Also, the increasing miniaturization of cameras that can pick up images of subjects has led to cameras being installed in information processing apparatuses. For information processing apparatuses equipped with cameras, a subject recognition technique that can recognize the subject in an image has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-61465).